Red Note
by Alien AB 19
Summary: Ozi adalah siswi di growl highschool, yang meninggal secara misterius di dalam apartementnya. Hingga membuat saudara kembarnya "Zitao" datang untuk menyelidiki dan membalaskan dendam ozi. Akankah zitao berhasil membongkar semua misteri ini? apakah zitao bisa membalaskan dendam kakaknya? Huntao, KrisTao Chenbaek, Krislay, LuMin etc.


Title: **Deathblow / Red Note**  
Category: -  
Author: Nella Wu

Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: M

Warning : FF ini pernah aku publish beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan judulnya "Death note"

Genre: Horror, Mistery, Tragedi, Romance, Drama yang membosankan

Summary : Ozi adalah siswi di growl highschool, yang meninggal secara misterius di dalam apartementnya. Hingga membuat saudara kembarnya "Zitao" datang untuk menyelidiki dan membalaskan dendam ozi. Akankah zitao berhasil membongkar semua misteri ini? apakah zitao bisa membalaskan dendam kakaknya? Huntao, KrisTao Chenbaek, Krislay, LuMin etc.

Publish : 10-26-13, Update : 08-22-14

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

* * *

**Red Note / Deathblow**

.

.

.

**No Flame, No bash chara, No plagiat!**

**Don't like, Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Singkat cerita, Taozi (Ozi) dan Zitao (Tao) adalah saudara kembar yang berbeda jenis kelamin. ozi adalah seorang yeoja tomboy yang pemberani, sedangkan tao adalah namja cantik yang penakut. Walaupun begitu mereka sangat hebat, karena tao mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di beijing internasional high school sedangkan ozi mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di growl high school (korea).

Tao, Ozi, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun & Kyungsoo : Kelas A2.1

Kris, Lay, Luhan, Xiumin, Suho, Chayeol, Chen : Kelas A3.1

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

_Seoul, korea. 19 Februari_

Sesosok yeoja cantik berambut panjang kini sedang di tarik paksa oleh segrombolan yeoja yang beranggotakan 7 orang. Ke-enam yeoja itu menampilkan smirk terbaiknya, namun hanya satu yeoja yang merasa bersalah dan tertunduk sedih.

ozi menampilkan senyuman remeh, ia terhuyung ke kiri saat ketua dari geng itu menjambak rambut panjangnya. "Cih hanya ini yang bisa kalian lakukan? CK! Mana kekuatan penguasamu Hah?" ozi berteriak, walaupun ia merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya. "kalian itu sampah! Pantas Kris oppa tidak menyukai kalian!"

Yeoja berambut ikal panjang bersiap untuk menampar ozi. ia meremas jemari tangan dan menghempaskan tangan itu ke-bawah. "KAU..." di acungkannya kembali jari itu ke paras ozi.

"Apa? Kau berani apa Hah?" ozi kembali tertawa remeh, ia memandang yeoja berambut ikal itu sambil meludah "Cuh! Kau pantas mendapatkan itu bocah!" lagi-lagi senyuman remeh keluar di sudut bibirnya.

Ketua geng itu kembali menarik rambut ozi, ia berdesis tidak suka "kau berani sekali ya! Lihat saja kau akan mati di tanganku!"

"Haha.. benarkah? Kalau begitu bunuh aku sekarang! Buat apa menunggu?"

"baiklah jika itu yang kau mau." Ucap yeoja berambut pendek sambil mengeluarkan smirk mengerikannya. Ia berjalan kearah yeoja yang membawa tas ransel berukuran besar. Ia mengambil sebuah gunting di dalam tas tersebut. "bersiaplah kau.. hahaha"

ozi tidak menyangka jika mereka serius ingin membunuhnya. ia bahkan tidak menyangka, hanya karena seorang namja, ia akan meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan. Sejujurnya, jika ozi ingin mengulangnya, ia ingin sekali menarik kata-katanya atau kalau perlu tidak ingin bertemu dengan kris... _tidak tidak..._ seharusnya ia tidak berfikir seperti itu, biar bagaimanapun kris adalah sahabatnya.

ozi memejamkan kedua matanya, ia pasrah sekarang _'Tuhan jika aku meninggal, bisakah aku meminta permohonan!' _ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, memandang lurus sebuah gunting yang di arahkan ke parasnya yang cantik.

"alangkah baiknya jika aku menggunting rambutmu terlebih dahulu." Ucap yeoja berambut pendek sambil tertawa hambar. ozi bergemetar ketakutan.

Sang ketua melepaskan jembakannya dan berjalan ke arah yeoja yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Yak, Hyemi-ah, kenapa kau menangis? Seharusnya kau senang! Ck!"

Plak

Sang ketua menampar pipi kanan hyemi "jika kau tetap memasang wajah bodohmu itu, jangan harap kau akan selamat di tanganku! Mengerti?"

Hyemin menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia takut sekarang. Ia tidak boleh menangis.

Cresssss

Yeoja berambut pendek itu merantas rambut panjang ozi. sedangkan ozi hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan pasrah dengan takdirnya. Ia terus berdoa agar malaikat maut tidak jadi mendatanginya.

_'Tao, aku harap kau mendengar dan tidak mematikan panggilanku tadi'_ batin ozi pasrah. Sebelum ozi di kejar dan di tangkap oleh segrombolan genk itu, ozi sempat menelepon tao dan ia belum sempat mematikan panggilan itu

ozi membelalak saat sang ketua menyondorkan pisau ke arahnya, ozi pucat, ia takut kali ini "bisakah aku menarik semua ucapanku tadi?" tawar ozi ragu, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya "aku janji tidak akan bersama kris oppa lagi."

"terlambat! Kau tetap akan mati di tangan kami HAHAHA!"

ozi membelakak kaget, "Aku mohon! AGRH... JANGAN.. AKH.. ZI... ARGH... TAO HELP M~!"

JLEB

Sekali tusukan, dan tusukan itu mendarat tepat di jantungnya. Taozi meninggal, ia meninggal di saat itu juga.

Ke-enam yeoja itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun kedua tangan mereka tidak berhenti, mereka terus mencabik-cabik kulit mulus taozi –menggunakan pisau. Sedangkan hyemin hanya mampu tertunduk sedih.

_'maafkan aku'_

.

~O~

.

_Beijing, china. 19 Maret_

Sesosok namja cantik memandang datar buku lusuh berwarna merah darah. Namja cantik itu sesekali menatap bingkai foto, "Jiejie hiks" lirihnya.

Sebulan yang lalu, keluarga huang mendapat kabar buruk tentang ozi yang meninggal di apartementnya. ozi meninggal dengan keadaan yang parah karena ia di temukan menggantung dan seluruh potongan rambutnya berhamburan ke lantai bahkan bukan hanya itu, sayatan-sayatan pisau dan bekas tusukan terlihat di tubuhnya. Dan ada dua kejanggalang yang belum di ketahui... buku merah bertuliskan **_RED NOTE_** dengan angka 7 di samping kiri sampul halaman. Dan juga potongan rambut yang tercecer di lantai, padahal rambut panjang ozi masih untuh dan tidak terpotong sama sekali. Entahlah, buku dan rambut itu seperti mengandung arti sesuatu.

Kedua tangan tao bergerak dan membuka catatan lusuh itu, ia membuka halaman pertama. Ia menyiritkan alis, membacanya dengan bingung.

_-Menyatukan sebuah ikatan yang sudah lama terpisah! Setidaknya, aku sudah berusaha!-_

Tao kembali membuka halaman ke-dua

_-Kau harus membantuku untuk menyatukan mereka!-_

Tao menghentikan tetesan air matanya, ia menatap buku itu bingung "menyatukan apa dan siapa?" tao mengetuk pelan meja belajarnya. Ia menghapus air mata itu dan kembali berfikir.

Ia kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya, ia menyirit saat melihat tulisan di halaman ke-tiga. "Sepertinya, Aku tidak melihat tulisan ini kemarin"

_-Ketika kau berdiri di kelas A1-14, cobalah pejamkan matamu.. berjalan kedepan dengan 94 langkah lalu ke-kanan dengan 68 langkah. Kau akan menemukanku di sana!-_

Tao melamun, ia bingung dengan hal ini.

"Kau sedang apa tao?"

Tao menoleh, ia menatap kakak sepupunya yang berdiri di belakang tao. "kau ingat tulisan ini hyung?" tao menyondorkan buku itu dan kembali menatap paras cantik kakaknya, "bukankah kemarin tidak ada tulisan ini?"

Sang kakak, lay mengangguk, "ya, aku tidak melihat tulisan ini kemarin."

"apakah kau berfikir sama seperti yang aku pikirkan hyung?"

Lay mengangguk, "sepertinya ozi telah memberikan teka-teki untuk kita." Lay memengang bahu tao, memberikan sebuah sugesti untuk tetap tenang "sebaiknya kita tidur, besok kita harus bangun pagi agar tidak ketinggalan pesawat. Dan mengenai tulisan ini, kita akan bahas besok."

Tao mengangguk, mensetujui apa yang sudah lay katakan. –Walaupun lay adalah kakak sepupunya, tetapi tao sangat menghormatinya bahkan ia juga menganggap lay sebagai ibu kandungnya.

Semenjak tao mendapatkan kabar bahwa ozi meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan, Tao berencana untuk memecahkan misteri kakaknya itu. ia langsung mengurus surat kepindahannya di korea begitu juga dengan lay.

...

~O~

...

_Seoul, korea. 19 Maret_

Kris, namja tampan berambut pirang itu mendesah kecewa, ia juga tak luput menatap sebuah foto antara dirinya dan juga seorang yeoja tomboy yang cantik. Kris kembali menangis menyesali semua perbuatannya.

"ozi.. hiks maafkan aku" lirihnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "jika bulan lalu, jika saat itu aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku, aku yakin kau tidak akan seperti ini hiks mianhae"

Sedangkan di balik jendela sesosok yeoja berambut hitam panjang -menutupi seluruh paras kecuali mata kanannya- tersenyum miris. yeoja itu berpakaian seragam yang di penuhi darah miliknya bahkan bukan hanya seragamnya saja yang berlumuran darah, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan darah. Badannya penuh dengan luka dan goresan. **Sungguh mengenaskan!**

yeoja itu berdiri tegap mencengkram erat jemari-jemarinya serta sesekali mensipitkan kedua manik matanya. 'kalian akan mati karena telah membuatku seperti ini!'

TBC


End file.
